yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Goates
Steven Goates, under the username Ridgedog, or simply Ridge, is the former leader of the VoxelBox and a member of the Yogscast staff who joined the team in January 2012. Rigdedog has appeared in a number of Yogscast videos, the first of which was in a Testificate Golf Course map made by the Voxel Box. Ridgedog has starred as a referee in the Survival Games, The Walls, and the Crown Conquest games played by the members of the Yogscast and other notable YouTubers. Ridgedog has also played the villain on Martyn's Christmas ADVENTure, the Grinch. As well as appearing during the 2012 Christmas Livestream, notably when he took the stream on 29th December, playing Kerbal Space Program. Ridge has made multiple appearances among both Sips and Sjin's Voltz series and Lewis, Duncan, and Simon's series. Ridge was previously responsible for planning Shadow of Israphel but recently changed to being responsible for the everyday Yogscast videos. He finds mods, adventure maps and indie games for Yogscast members, mainly Simon and Lewis, to play. He often does this on his livestreams.http://www.twitch.tv/ridgedog/b/393444491?t=156m5s He is also responsible for running the Yogscast's multiplayer servers. Summary Ridgedog oversees all stages in the creation of The Yogscast’s Minecraft videos, with a strong emphasis on the “Shadow of Israphel” series, of which he is the Lead Producer. He first became involved with the Yogscast after his role as Lead Developer of the award-winning adventure map “Deep Space Turtle Chase”. Ridge used to run the renowned Minecraft community “The VoxelBox” and acted as Lead Admin since it was founded in October 2010 until Mar 10, 2013 after he transfered the ownership to voxelbox member Ciscog33k. You can find the article here. Quotes *"Those trees are free to leaf whenever they choose" *"I think I'm going to check and see if I can get lucky with an enchanting table real quick" *"I mean I'm going to get lucky I just it just takes some time, some doing, persistence" *"Rubber how are you made, smelting, furnace, extractor, nooooooo" *Charged creeper up ladder. Ridge goes up ladder.* Ridge: "Hey look, there's two of them!" *Blows up* *"This is the HMS Ridged for Her Pleasure." *"Duncan I need help. Antimatter explosives as fast as you please. This will eat the world." *"Goddamnit, Bebop." *"sneak, sneak, sneak, SNEAK!" *Man up, gear up, run in and go tits up! CENTURY GUNS! Trivia *Ridge's page on the VoxelWiki can be found here. *According to his Steam Profile, Ridgedog is secretly Um_Bongo. *Ridgedog holds his own livestream, comically named "Ridgearound". He livestreams on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at 2pm MST. Ridge also holds a bonus stream on either Saturday or Sunday (also at 2pm MST). His livestream can be viewed here: http://www.twitch.tv/ridgedog/ *He read a dramatic version of "Barbie Girl" on a livestream found here. *He lives in Fort Wayne, Indiana. *He is often logging onto servers and if he interupts a person's recording they sometimes say 'A wild Ridgedog appeared' *He is a great animator and artist as shown in his video seen here *He uses Tumblr often and has participated in fan roleplaying sessions, roleplaying as himself. His Tumblr can be found here: http://ridgedog.tumblr.com/ *Ridge would rather have a tail than horns because he thinks he is tall enough already. *Ridge lives with a woman named Kaz. Kaz is 5 foot, 1 inch tall. *Ridge went to Minecon 2013 cosplaying as his Minecraft character. *He has a dog called Daisy. *Ridge is over 6 foot tall. *When Ridge was a kid, he knocked 3 of his teeth out in an accident. *Ridge is currently in a relationship. *Ridge dyed his hair blue for a donation stream he did on June 14, 2014. *Ridge has 2 daughters. *Ridge was the guest in the 196th episode of The Shaft. Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Staff Category:Ridgedog Category:Voltz Category:Tekkit Category:VoxelBox Category:Survival Games Teams Gallery YOGSCASTRidgedog1.png|Ridgedog's first Yogscast avatar. RidgedogYouTube.png|Ridgedog's second Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTRidgedog.png|Ridgedog's third Yogscast avatar. Steven Goates(a.k.a Ridgedog).jpg|First photo of Ridge ridgedog.png|Ridge's Minecraft skin. ridgedog-1.png|Ridgedog's alternate avatar Ridge1323214.png|Ridge during his stream (29/12/12). ridge129487.png|Ditto. Ridgedog Cartoon.jpg|Ridge as he appears in the Minecraft Christmas song ridge.gif|Ridge demonstrates how to eat a fruit roll-up Capture.PNG|Kaz trying to reach the top of Ridge's head during a livestream snap.PNG|Ridges way of having Fun. ridgedog.gif|Ridge on one of his usual streams ClassyRidge.gif|Classy Ridgedog (Click Me) RidgeDontKnow.jpg|Ridge doesn't understand RidgeKaz.png 2f9vxwp.png|Ridge with his hair dyed blue RidgedogAnimated.png|Ridgedog as he appears in Israphel Animated. References Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Staff Category:Ridgedog Category:Voltz Category:Tekkit Category:VoxelBox Category:Survival Games Teams